


I need you to run to me

by Heyitsdaniela



Category: Chef RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsdaniela/pseuds/Heyitsdaniela
Summary: How was he supposed to write something for one of the biggest magazines in the world when he wasn’t able to send the hundreds of messages he had written just to ask how her day was.How was he supposed to deserve her when she was the most wonderful person that has ever existed?
Relationships: Brad Leone & Claire Saffitz, Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	I need you to run to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [guiding light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772285) by [professortennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant). 

> I don't know exactly how Times Magazine works but here you go, one of those crazy fantasies of mine.  
Song title: Run by Hozier  
ALL RPF RULES APPLY.  
See you at the end!

_November 2020 _

He sees the mail and a complicated mix of emotions hit him. Pride, longing, hope and love. It was obvious that this day would come. He always believed that she was a star, and for almost 4 years, millions of people have agreed with him too. So, it doesn’t really surprise him when he sees that she has been chosen as one of the most influential people of 2020. She had been everywhere that year: the New York Times’ Best Sellers, multiple collaborations with fashion designers and even at the Colbert Show. Pride was not enough.

But, at the same time, missing her didn't seem like the right words. He dreams about her hair and her smile, and those moments they once shared. Missing feels too small and simple for what he is going through. And Claire was barely in the kitchen anymore. She and Adam had agreed on less videos for that year because of her agenda. Even worse, they kept missing each other, their schedules, just like their lifes, didn’t seem to fit together anymore. Her voice and her presence in the kitchen were just memories to him now. Somedays, he tries not to think to much about the small piece of green tape with a heart doodle that is now safely kept in his wallet. 

You see, time was truly their worst enemy and this had made them grew appart. Her name, her interviews and the social media posts she had made for the last months was the most he got of her. And now, because life was funny like that, he was in charge of writing a 150 word piece about her. Of what made her the most talented person he knows. On what made her _his_ Claire.

Even worse, how was he supposed to write something for one of the biggest magazines in the world when he wasn’t able to send the hundreds of messages he had written just to ask how her day was. They were confessions of something that had slipped from his hands for a while now. How was he supposed to compete with all the amazing things in her life? How was he supposed to deserve her when she was the most wonderful person that has ever existed?

And he could try, he thought to himself. He must try. He just hopes that his feelings won’t be that obvious on the pages.

* * *

_December 2020_

When she found out, she was shocked. As a pastry chef, she could have never imagine how big the videos were going to get. Since the release of her book, things have gotten even crazier. Every opportunity had led her to an spot in the 100 most influential people of the year. But now, she was just tired and lonely. And she didn’t want to face the truth because she knew that that would hurt even more. Time had really put a bad move on them and she misses him so much that it actually breaks her heart. She is ashamed that she never retuned his calls nor the messages he sent during those first weeks apart. She wishes she could have the enough courage to ask him out, to talk to him like the old days, to just hug him until all her fears would disappear.

But she doesn’t have him and he has probably forgotten about her, about whatever they used to have before. Cause she is sure that time and the distance have put a barrier between them that has buried all the unspoken things that she wishes she had said.

It’s these sort of ideas that have been on her mind for a while. During press conferences, interviews and all, she just wishes to see his eyes and be able let go of the heavy burden that has been crushing her heart for months. Not even at home, she could let go of them.

And it is there and then when she gets the notification. Suddenly, everything just stops. Just as the names on the list are kept in secret so are the people that will write about them. She is shocked and scared and hopeful all at the same time because the editors have chosen him to write the small piece of article. To talk about her after all that time. With shaking hands and short breath, she caresses his name on the screen. A photo of her next to his name and three small paragraphs that read:

_I met Claire six years ago. And, when in 2016, I called her name for the new show that was developing, I had no doubts that she was going to be a star. The Claire that you see in the videos is determined, kind, smart and has a laugh that makes everything better. She is able to bring joy to millions while improving a Reese’s Cup or making the sourest Warheads ever. And that is the key of her success, she is just as unique as she is true to herself. _

_Claire is pure heart, bright eyes and even brighter mind. So, it is no surprise that after becoming the light of the Test Kitchen, she also became an inspiration for many that are now willing to die for her. _

_When seeing how far she has come, my heart bursts with pride. Her talent and knowledge have no limits, it is clear that no three day curse can stop her. She is willing to work for the best because she is already the best. Everyday, I continue to be amazed by her, either as a pastry chef, a book writer or as an internet icon, Claire just makes everything better. That is what we love about her._

She didn’t notice when it started, but she is crying like her life depends on it. Her brain in unable to think about anything else that its not him. His smell, his eyes, his constant and limitless support. God, what happened to them? And most importantly, she thinks scared, could they ever come back to the way they were before?

It hits her. She misses Brad like one misses the air to breathe. He was her best friend, her rock, and she is finally ready to admit, that he is also the love of her life. And it is without thinking that she takes her purse and keys and sets her way to his appartment with her heart on her sleeve.

* * *

Brad knew that the article was already out. He had seen Carla and Molly’s messages but he was not ready to face them. Not ready to see that now everybody was aware of his feelings (even though he was pretty sure they alredy knew). If anything, he was expecting to hear about her. Still too scared to call her, he is relying on her to close the gap. And as the hours pass, he is starting to loose hope that she’ll call him. Devastated, he thinks he has lost her. He is angry at himself that his last effort to reach her, to declare his love for her has proved to be unsuccessful.

And then, the softest of knocks on his door make his heart stop. He runs to the entrance and there she is. The world stops because right now all he can see is her dark hair with the loveliest white streak, her pale skin and those brown eyes, that are filled with tears. No longer a man with a working brain, he just throws every fear, resentment and anger away, and just holds her.

A heartbeat after, she holds him too. And it feels like ages pass during their embrace, all the unsaid things dissolve in the non existent space between their bodies. When they separate, they see the tears that run through both of their cheeks.

-“I’m sorry”, he says first. And she looks directly into his blue eyes, just realizing that after all those month, she finally feels at home.

-“Did you mean everything you wrote?”, Claire asks him quietly while caressing his cheek, wiping his tears away.

-“Every single word, Harvard. You are the light of my life and I am sorry that I didn’t call you, I'm sorry that I wasn’t there. I’m sorry that it took me so long to say all of this and…”

She cuts him off with a kiss. And it is not fireworks and butterflies like they ever thought their first kiss would be. Instead, it is soft and familiar while the warmest feeling of love runs through them. A single promise and thousand apologies sealed from the moment their lips touched.

-“I’m sorry too”, she tells him against his chest, “I know I can’t turn back time and we have missed so much, but I need you in my life more than anything and I just want to be here, with you”.

She feels him kissing her temple and holding her hand guiding her into his appartment. They don’t have to say much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really know nothing about how Times chooses who goes into their list or how they choose the people to write the small articles. However, I do think Claire deserves a spot in the list. So, this is my bet for 2020 or 2021.  
Second of all, this was inspired by three things:  
1\. I saw that Samin appeared in this years list and this idea just popped in my head. GO SAMIN, btw!  
2\. I read guiding light by the wonderful professortennant and had the huge need to write some angst.  
3\. THE GREEN TAPE (this is me thanking and loving the discord pals)  
(Also, I wrote a lot of this while listening to Lucy Dacus, so I was filled with sad feelings)


End file.
